<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【皇权富贵】烟花漫天 by xiyooooo34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936714">【皇权富贵】烟花漫天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyooooo34/pseuds/xiyooooo34'>xiyooooo34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>hqfg, 丞昊 - Fandom, 皇权富贵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyooooo34/pseuds/xiyooooo34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*竹马×竹马<br/>*黑帮老大×小警察</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【皇权富贵】烟花漫天</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这是2020跨年写的车，被lofpb了我现在补。<br/>第一次用ao3，格式可能看着不爽但是我也不会调，谢谢包容，食用愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* 黑帮老大丞×小警察昊<br/>* 竹马×竹马<br/>* R 2000+</p><p> </p><p>记得以前的除夕夜，处处都是鞭炮的响亮声。也记得以前的除夕夜，和隔壁的小哥哥一起奔跑在烟花之下。</p><p> </p><p>现在的除夕夜，查禁烟花爆竹，挺冷清的。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊从警院毕业，是那一届的优秀毕业生。刚进入警局工作，满满的活力和冲劲。</p><p> </p><p>然而命运就是喜欢开玩笑，局长好像看他第一眼就讨厌上了。于是发给他一套肥大的警服，再配了一辆还没乌龟爬的快的巡逻车，让他除夕夜去青巷巡逻，管管那些放烟花爆竹的。</p><p> </p><p>上级命令总要服从的，带着不甘和愤恨，黄明昊还是乖乖地开着巡逻车去了。</p><p> </p><p>哼着小曲儿，缓缓行驶在巷子里。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞和几个兄弟正捧着满怀的烟花筒，人高马大，远远看过去还挺吓人。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊往他们那边多看了几眼，吞了口口水。</p><p> </p><p>自己个子不高，性格也挺……软。</p><p> </p><p>不过身为一个警察，还管的还是得硬着头皮管了。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊咬咬牙，拿扩音器对着他们喊：“禁止燃放烟花爆竹，保护环境，人人有责！”</p><p> </p><p>几个人听到这声音站住了脚步。没等大哥范丞丞发话，就朝黄明昊这边来了。</p><p> </p><p>“喂，你知道哪些人该管那些人不该吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“也不看看我们大哥是谁？小警察？”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊额头上冒了一层冷汗，还是重复了一遍：“禁止燃放烟花爆竹，保护环境，人人有责。”</p><p> </p><p>几个人笑了，比较高的那个揪住了黄明昊的衣领。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞抱着双臂旁观了好一阵，如果他们要动手，自己也不会去制止的。只是那个小警察越看越眼熟，却突然想不起来名字。</p><p> </p><p>粉色的唇，浅金色卷毛，没什么脾气，是个警察。</p><p> </p><p>是黄明昊啊。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞想起来了，是以前除夕夜总缠着他一起放烟花的隔壁的……小朋友。</p><p> </p><p>当年一别，再见竟是这般情景。</p><p> </p><p>眼看手下几个人就要开始揍黄明昊，范丞丞忙拉开他们，把自己手里提着的烟花筒扔进了旁边的垃圾箱。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不放就是了，你们几个也扔了吧。”</p><p> </p><p>势头挺足的一群人明显是懵了，范丞丞又不耐烦地重复了一遍，他们才不舍地朝垃圾桶挪动。</p><p> </p><p>等那几个人扔完，黄明昊早已开着巡逻车走远，仔细分辨，车旁还有他们的大哥范丞丞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你现在真的当上警察了啊……”</p><p> </p><p>这么多年后的相遇，黄明昊的警察梦实现了，范丞丞也真的混成了小时候梦想的黑帮老大。</p><p> </p><p>尽管如此，他还是自卑的。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊歪着头笑了笑，也不知道该说什么。</p><p> </p><p>“你……喝酒吗？”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞边说边从外套口袋里拿出两瓶白酒，递给黄明昊一瓶开了口的。</p><p> </p><p>不等他回答，自己就先干了一整瓶。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊愣愣地看着他，出于礼貌抿了一小口。他酒量小的不行，这一小口就有些晕乎乎的。</p><p> </p><p>两个人已经走到了小巷尽头，没有路灯，天色已沉。</p><p> </p><p>可能是一瓶灌的猛了，范丞丞那一直想问黄明昊的话就这么从嘴里溜了出来：</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈知不知道我高中的时候喜欢你？”</p><p> </p><p>“知…知道。”</p><p> </p><p>“知道为什么要逃走？”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞一身酒气，抚过黄明昊的唇。双手插进那软软的发丝中，一点一点地占有了黄明昊的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>不该喝酒的。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊被范丞丞吻得透不过气，轻轻推了他几下。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞扯着他就下了车，按在路旁的墙上，继续侵略唇齿。</p><p> </p><p>撬开牙关，含住黄明昊躲闪的舌。轻柔地吸允，感受着他逐渐热起来的体温。黄明昊揽着范丞丞的脖颈，青涩地回应。</p><p> </p><p>一只手探入衣领，寻找胸前的两颗粉红。</p><p> </p><p>冰凉的指尖刺激着滚烫的乳尖，黄明昊忍不住喘了几声。</p><p> </p><p>“丞丞……啊……”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞放开他已红得透血的唇，吻上耳垂。手上的挑逗也不停歇，惹得一阵阵酥麻快感掠过黄明昊大脑。</p><p> </p><p>一只手解开裤子，硬得不行的小小丞和黄明昊面对面。</p><p> </p><p>“昊昊…你看，我难受。”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊的后穴早已湿润，粘腻的液体透湿了臀后一片。滚烫的穴得不到抚慰，欲望充斥全身。</p><p> </p><p>“我也难受……丞丞”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞浅笑，双手包拢住黄明昊的胯下之物，指腹轻轻擦过顶端，坏心思地绕着圈，指尖很快沾染上一丝黏腻。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊哪里受得了这般刺激，颤抖不止地喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……啊丞…丞丞，你……”</p><p> </p><p>“我什么？”</p><p> </p><p>后穴的空虚快要把他淹没，黄明昊也顾不上羞耻。握住小小丞上下撸动，微微用力，感受着它的轻微脉动。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊的掌心软软的，摸得范丞丞欲火烧地愈发强烈。</p><p> </p><p>“想要……”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊的声音已经软软酥酥，忍耐到了极限。范丞丞压着火，装作听不懂：</p><p> </p><p>“想要什么？”</p><p> </p><p>他将黄明昊面对着墙，搂住腰，脱下裤子。奔涌而出的透明液体顺着大腿滑落，粉色穴口一张一合。</p><p> </p><p>伸入一根手指，抚过穴中褶皱。很快，整根没入，透明液体浸润。慢慢地抽出，到穴口再插入，手指很细，根本满足不了黄明昊。</p><p> </p><p>“想要丞丞插……嗯…哈啊……插进来……啊”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞扭过黄明昊的头，再次吻上他的唇。</p><p> </p><p>又加了一根手指，速度更快地深入再抽出。穴内液体分泌更加地不受控制，滴滴答答洒落在地上。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……嗯啊嗯……想要……插进来……啊啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“你这么想要我，当初怎么走了也不说声再见？我不信你不喜欢我。”范丞丞眸子一冷，停下手指的动作。</p><p> </p><p>突然的暂停强行拉回黄明昊飘上云端的思绪，后穴不满地收缩着。</p><p> </p><p>“没……来得及”</p><p> </p><p>“没来得及是吗？留张纸条有那么难吗？”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞憋了这么久，一下全部爆发。</p><p> </p><p>掰开黄明昊嫩白的两瓣臀肉，早就硬挺发烫到不行的小小丞，直直抵在湿淋淋的穴口。一个有力度的向前挺进，炙热的性器，猛地撑开皱褶，填满身下人湿润的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的进入，惹得黄明昊一颤。带着微微痛感与更强烈快感的电流，从后穴传导至每一个神经元，仰头难耐地喘息。</p><p> </p><p>“啊…嗯丞丞……轻…轻点啊”</p><p> </p><p>晶莹的泪珠滑落眼角，淌过绯红的脸颊，不知是因为快感还是因为愧疚。</p><p> </p><p>是啊，留个纸条又能有多难。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞慢慢顶胯抽送着，温软的穴肉是除夕夜里最惊心动魄的美，交错纵横的娇媚喘息，荡在范丞丞的耳畔，燃烧着仅存的一丝理智。</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊的每一声淫乱，都在挑战范丞丞的忍耐，像是心口被轻轻抓挠，再也无法不理会。索性再掰开几分臀瓣，好让性器更加深入，速度也提升几个等级。</p><p> </p><p>被越来越快地速度顶弄着的黄明昊无力地捏着拳头，想要抓着什么却什么也抓不住。</p><p> </p><p>高潮的雷鸣由远而近，他无意识地抚慰胯下硬着的器官。</p><p> </p><p>身后范丞丞感受到他越收越紧的穴肉，再次挑逗胸前粉红，蹂躏着，转着圈。</p><p> </p><p>后穴，性器与乳尖，三重快感迸发。</p><p> </p><p>“丞丞……啊……哈……要到……到了”</p><p> </p><p>“等……等我一起”</p><p> </p><p>他们头顶散开烟花，伴随着震耳欲聋的声音。</p><p> </p><p>是新年来了吗，是的吧。</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞抽出性器，抵在穴口。再以浑身的力气插入，直击黄明昊的敏感点，将温热的精液注入已经松软酥麻的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……啊啊啊……”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊已经说不出话，精液射出后，只剩几声含糊的呻吟。被内射的他浑身颤抖着，如果没有范丞丞搂在腰上的手，只怕下一秒就会瘫软在地。</p><p> </p><p>眼神迷离，聚焦不稳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“刚才……是不是有人在放烟花。”</p><p> </p><p>范丞丞揉了揉黄明昊的软毛：“嗯，还要去管？”</p><p> </p><p>黄明昊摇了摇头：“我记得小时候，你喜欢牵着我的手……在烟花下奔跑。”</p><p> </p><p>“那长大了也一样可以。”</p><p> </p><p>一样可以牵着你的手在烟花下奔跑，只要你不逃走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ps：禁止燃放烟花爆竹，保护环境，人人有责。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————</p><p>富强民主文明和谐<br/>自由平等公正法治<br/>爱国敬业诚信友善</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>